Devices for assisting a user in determining the levelness of an object or a measurement have been widely used in a variety of applications. Most typically, such leveling devices incorporate one or more levelness indicators which utilize the force of gravity on an enclosed volume of liquid. Usually, the subject liquid is encased within a transparent vial, with a portion of the volume within the vial being filled with air or other gases. Such a volume of air results in a bubble within the partially-filled vial, which gas bubble indicates levelness along a longitudinal axis of the vial by the bubbles' relative position therewithin.
A useful adaptation for such leveling devices is in removably attaching the leveling device to an object which is to be leveled. In such a manner, the user can manipulate the object to be leveled while monitoring the levelness thereof, without having to simultaneously hold and manipulate the leveling device. A particular application where such a characteristic is desired is in the bending of electrical conduit. In many cases, several sequential bends are required to be made in the electrical conduit so as to configurationally match with the particular installation. Accurate bending angles are therefore a critical aspect of the procedure. As such, it is highly desired to have a tool which is able to display levelness along multiple axes while also being self-connectable to the object of which the levelness is being measured.
Several of the sighted references discussed leveling devices that are removably attachable to selective objects. However, there remains a need in the art for a multiple-axis leveling device that is both removably attachable to selected objects and sufficiently portable so as to be easily and efficiently carried by the user, such as within a typical clothes pocket.
It is therefore a principle object of the present invention to provide a portable multiple-axis leveling device that is sufficiently portable so as to readily fit within, for example, a clothes pocket worn by a user.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a multiple-axis leveling device having multiple distinct levelness indicators, of which at least one levelness indicator is selectively moveable into desired orientations for versatility and visibility purposes.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide a multiple-axis leveling device having magnetic means for self-attaching the device to selected metallic objects.